secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
T3hh4x Orr
Resident ---- T3hh4x Orr was a resident of secondlife between the year of 2006 to late 2009. He is most famously known for his group, British Military, abbreviated 'BM', which often served as an ally to the predominant superpowers in existance at the time of his play. T3hh4x Orr currently co-runs a gaming clan having left second life. It shares the same name as his final creation on the Teen grid, Striatus. His gaming clan included alot of cheaters and he lisps when he talks in teamspeak, no one likes T3hh4x Orr and his face is ugly. As a Teen grid personality he was often known for his cockiness and wit, tending to overexagerate things, and overstretch his own achievements, but it was generally accepted as he played an active part in the function of the community as a unique character, and could be relied on, hence his constant position as a second-hand man ally for most larger factions. His actions include: Being directly responsible for the ban of the New Roman Emperor, Darckk Trilam, and VA leader, LEO Damone. History ---- T3hh4x Orr began SL with several of his real life friends, and spent his time building, eventually coming across the Furry Plateu community, which he joined. From there he became involved with the unavoidable Talon - Furry plateu conflict, by this time most of his friends had left the game from lack of interest, but he remained, siding with the Furries in the conflict. Further into the conflict he was converted during the turning point of the conflict, when an incriminating document was made public relating to the community leaders involvement in the conflict. T3hh4x Orr then participated in combat on the side of Talon for a time before he recieved a 2 week suspension from SL for misconduct. His return was timely with the begginings of New Rome . British Military ---- Main article - T3hh4x Orr created the British Military as a small fledgling army that was widely accepting of people from all range of skill levels and social cliches, from a desire to oppose the growing New Rome and the threat to the Teen Grid that t3h percieved it to pose. Eventually BM grew in size and numbers, and frequently entered battles alongside factions in opposition to New Rome. Famously, he was part of one of the Teen Grid's first personal information attacks, as some of his lesser friends were convinced to cause him physical harm at school by the co-leader of New Rome, and then record it. The footage was then uploaded to youtube where it remained for some weeks until t3h was eventually able to have it taken down by moderators. It is still today seen as one of New Rome's most intimidating pranks on the TG. This was during BM's most famed period aboard their floating fortress built by Talon, known as the Peragon. BM also then briefly skirmished with Sparta competitively, but the conflict was short-lived. The British Military met it's end to inactivity and lack of progress in the face of other superpower war machines, and suffering from poor reputation issues and dwindling membership to factions with superior recruitment methods and technology, it was eventually disbanded by t3hh4x Orr, and another project was created. Striatus Corporation ---- Main article - T3hh4x Orr developed the Striatus Corporation, with inspiration from groups such as The Nexus Corporation, and some of Talon and Rome's secret endeavors, to be his answer to the atmosphere of espionage and secrecy rife on the Teen grid at it's time of creation - and to improve his reputation using methods observed from other factions during his time as the leader of BM. Striatus spent much of it's time in development, and was designed to act as an agency styled group, which would, in design, send agents out to report privately to various military factions, as many factions were attempting at the time, but arguably it wasn't as successful or active as T3h's flagship creation: The British Military. Striatus also developed an alliance known as the GFTO, made to safeguard the grid from being controlled by any one faction. Ironically, this became t3h's weapon against Talon when hostilities between them rose to levels of war, and a small war consisting of the five factions of the GFTO vs. Talon began - Unfortunately Talon dismantled the GFTO, turning it's members away, or into members of the factions alliance. Striatus has now become a MW2 gaming clan who play under restricted sniper rulesets known as Striatus.Gaming. Grid Factions Treaty Org. ---- Created by t3hh4x Orr in agreement with the Talon Marshal of the time, it was designed as a safeguard, consisting of many smaller factions, against the increasing might of New Rome, and to prevent any other growing faction from achieving a system of control over all other military groups. The name was devised as a play on the term GTFO, a common response to the antics of New Rome at the time. Ironically, the alliance was turned against Talon, and then dismantled when t3h had decided Talon to be a greater evil than New Rome. Criticism ---- - He is also known for overexaggeration of his achievements, and incredible bias, claiming that his group Striatus was 'behind everyone major event in Teen SL miliaries since 2008' and that his group BM was directly responsible for the destruction of several factions, and that GTFO saw victory against Talon and Rome, even though actual events and quick research of who existed when will show that it couldn't have been possible. - T3h and his small group was also notorious for boosting their own articles on the SL Wiki - A quick look at the edit history for related articles will show a chain of reverts for anything added showing the slightest hint of negative fact or information that could tarnish what is left of t3h's reputation. - T3h was often criticized for focusing on the presentation of Striatus, investing time in formatting and design, rather than participating in the actual warfare of the time. Category:People